


The House Of The Rising Sun

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Manipulative Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: Stiles almost snaps his spine in his haste to land on the other side.





	The House Of The Rising Sun

Pairing: Sterek

Song: The House Of The Rising Sun by The Animals

Climbing over the gate in a tangle of uncoordinated limbs, Stiles almost snaps his spine in his haste to land on the other side. 

His knees jar but he sprints ahead. 

Breath stutters in his lungs, trapped before it hurtles out in a painful gasp and more cold, autumn air is dragged back in. 

('He knows that he can’t do anything')

He wheezes a scream of frustration and fear to chase the words from his head. 

The only words repeating themselves like an insane messenger as he runs. 

His momentum is wrong, he can feel it, he’s going to fall, fall and break something. 

(‘Can’t do anything’) 

The air shrieks as he tries to keep breathing and running. 

(‘He knows’)

He can see it, through the tears in his eyes, stinging and burning his vision as the wind strips past. 

His heart is beating everywhere, disorientating him. 

His tongue, his lungs, his thighs, his hands, his fingers throb as it pulses blood. 

He’s not going to make it.

(‘Can’t’)

Peter’s self satisfied smirk gapes wide, dissolving into a red, bloody maw sunk in Derek’s neck. 

(‘Can’t’)

He sees him. 

Standing so still he almost misses him, black, and stationary, part of the forest before the hissing burn. 

It’s deadly. 

Been carving and gouging the land it runs through for decades. 

Smoke curls and writhes on its surface as the violence of the water and rocks practically explode upon impact. 

And he’s going to jump in it.

(‘He knows’)

‘De-

His breath fails him, only whistling in pain. 

The hot taste of blood in his mouth, on his teeth and caught in his lungs smothers him. 

He stops running. 

‘D-

He’s having a panic attack.

Or it feels like one. 

(‘Can’t do anything’)

‘Der-D

His heart explodes against his ribcage, again and again. 

‘DEREK’

It’s thrown out of his mouth with force he can’t understand.

Flung like a stone across the remaining ground and scrub he can’t cross in time to stop that foot lifting, ready to step into the crushing grinder of water and rocks.


End file.
